In semiconductor devices which transmit and receive data through antennas by wireless communication (such semiconductor devices are also referred to as non-contact signal processing devices, semiconductor integrated circuit chips, and IC chips), a breakdown (electrostatic breakdown) of the semiconductor devices due to electrostatic discharge (ESD) from the outside is a major problem which may cause reduction in reliability or productivity from the time of manufacturing steps and inspection of the semiconductor devices to the time of using them as products, and countermeasures for the problem has been reported (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses an example in which electrostatic breakdown is prevented by using a conductive polymer layer for a substrate and an adhesive agent in the above-described semiconductor devices.